Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen
by Samantha7425
Summary: It's Al and Scor's four year anniversary, and Scor is doing everything he can to make it special. Of course, the kitchen catches on fire and a lot of alcohol is consumed, so all plans are shot to hell. One-shot. Albus/Scorpius. FLUFF.


**A/N: **Done for CandyKiller's "Shut up! I was drunk!" challenge. My prompt was "burn." Beware, this is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Oh, and the song mentioned is "Your Song" by Elton John.

Everything was going perfectly. The chicken was in the oven, the potatoes on the stove, candles lit on the table, and smooth jazz playing in the background. Albus would love it.

It was his and Scor's four year anniversary of their first date, and Scorpius was determined to make it memorable. They'd been living together for two years, but due to Al's Auror training, they hardly saw each other anymore. Scorpius hummed to himself as he went to change into something more fitting to the mood he was trying to create than an apron, t-shirt, and jeans.

What to wear? The former Slytherin studied his closet critically. Nothing looked good enough for the occasion. He leaned forward to inspect a pair of gray slacks. Those made his arse look good, but they were kind of dull... Perhaps the blue suit instead? Al had always liked him in blue...

Upon donning the blue suit, Scor checked his reflection. Wait. Was that a stain?

Several outfits later, something caught the blonde's attention. What was that smell? It smelled like... smoke?

He dashed down the hall to the kitchen, hurriedly casting a spell to quench the fire within his pot of potatoes. Heedless of the heat, he pulled the chicken out of the oven, which was apparently _also_ on fire. Bloody wonderful.

So much for the perfect romantic dinner, Scor thought bitterly as he plunked down into a chair, not even caring that he was wrinkling his best tablecloth.

Albus arrived home a few minutes later to a rather distraught boyfriend and a charred bird. He had to compose himself before he approached the other man so he wouldn't start giggling the second he opened his mouth.

"Scor?"

The blonde lifted his head off his arms to stare at Al.

"Hi," he mumbled sulkily.

"What, um, what happened?" _Don'tlaughdon'tlaughdon'tlaugh. _

Scorpius sighed heavily, his head falling back into his arms. A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Scorpius?" Al's voice was thick with concern. "You burnt a chicken?"

The blonde raised his head again to nod. "I was trying to surprise you."

Al's heart melted a little bit at the words. "Consider me surprised," he whispered, bending down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.

Pointing his wand at the radio to change it to his favorite station, Al pulled something out of a bag Scor hadn't realized he'd been holding. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was champagne. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered," Scor was breathless. _Al remembered._ He'd been convinced that Al was too preoccupied with his training to think about such trivial things like anniversaries.

"Of course I did," Al grinned cheekily at his boyfriend as he grabbed the two wine glasses off the immaculately set table and began to fill them. He handed Scor his glass and held his own up in a toast. "To us."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but smiled while clinking his glass against Al's. "To us."

Standing, Scor grabbed Al's hand and dragged him to the couch. What was the point of sitting at the pretty table that held no food while they could be cuddling on their rather comfortable sofa?

Al snorted suddenly. "Love, what are you wearing?"

Scorpius froze. He'd been in the middle of getting dressed when he'd smelled the smoke. He looked down with a sense of dread- he was wearing black slacks, a tie, and a wifebeater. And one sock. How had that happened, exactly? He shrugged internally and decided to go with it, striking a provocative pose on the arm of the couch. "I wanted to impress you."

"Mm, it worked," Al grinned, and Scor felt himself grinning back. The raven-haired man's happiness was infectious. Both former Slytherins flopped onto the couch after setting their glasses carefully on the coffee table. Scor laid down with his head on the armrest as a pillow; Al promptly cuddled into his chest, pressing his face against the blonde's neck that smelled faintly smoke and clean cotton.

Scor pressed a kiss to Al's messy hair. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"Training's almost done..."

"Then you'll be a full Auror, and have even less time to be home," Scor pointed out. "And with my impending promotion at the Ministry, the times we'll have together will be few and far between."

Albus was silent for a few moments. His boyfriend was voicing his fears exactly. "But what we have... It's worth all the work, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I reckon it is."

Al pulled back, smiled, handed Scor his goblet, then grabbed his own. They sipped their wine for a while, content to just stare at each other. Neither could remember the last time they'd had the chance to do that. Once they downed their glasses, Al summoned the bottle and poured them another round. After a few more glasses, Al was pulled gently against Scor's chest again.

"I love you," the Malfoy pressed his head to Al's hair and took a deep breath._ Mm, he smelled so good... A_l laughed affectionately. Scor wondered idly if he had thought aloud, but he was a little too tipsy to care.

"I love you too, even if you're going to be hungover tomorow for my first day off in months."

"I'm not drunk," Scor attempted to protest indignantly- but that was useless when his words started slurring together.

"Sure you're not," Al said sarcastically, standing up and pulling the other man to his feet. "Let's get you to bed, alright?"

The world was spinning for some odd reason, so Scor just nodded. Al chuckled, putting an arm around the taller man's waist, and leading him to their room. The second they hit the bed, Scor was attached to Al's side. The raven haired boy tried not to laugh again. Scorpius was never that cuddly when sober.

Exhausted from a hard day of training, Al was practically asleep before the blonde started rambling into his side.

"You're so pretty. Did you know that?" Al mumbled a response, determined to get some shut eye. It was already past midnight, for Merlin's sake!

"M'hungry."

"Go get some food," Al grumbled.

"Come with me?"

"Go to sleep, Scor."

"M'kay," Scor hugged Al tighter around his middle. The shorter man sighed in relief, closing his eyes once more.

"Hey, Al?"

"...Yes?"

"Albus Severus Potter," Scor giggled. "Your name is so cute."

Al chose to ignore him this time, hoping he'd think he was asleep and stop talking. And he did. But he started singing instead.

"_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_," the blonde warbled in a hushed off-key voice. "_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_."

Oh, for the love of Merlin. "Scorpius," the Potter hissed. "_Shut up._"

Now aware his lover was awake, Scor sang louder. "_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!_"

_How does Scor know that old Muggle song anyway?_ Al wondered while he stroked his boyfriend's fine blonde hair lovingly. Annoying as his singing was, it was pretty cute. And it would make for good blackmail.

_-Albus/Scorpius-_

Scorpius woke up to a pounding in his head. It took him a second to put together the pieces of the previous night. He'd burnt dinner (he realized with a pang of hunger that they had never even ended up eating), then there had been cuddling and lots and lots of alcohol...

"How's the hangover?" He looked up to see Al's brilliant green eyes sparkling with mischief. He knew that look.

"How much did I drink?"

Al laughed and Scor flinched at the sound. "More than your fair share, I believe."

"What did I do?" He knew Albus, and Albus looked way too smug. He could only imagine what he could have possibly done with a large quantity alcohol in his system... He had never really been able to hold his liquor.

"Hmm," Al smirked down at the man still hugging him around the middle. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

The blonde groaned. "That bad?"

"Your rendition of "Your Song" was adorable."

"My _what_?" Great. Apparently he'd started singing.

"You were also incredibly snuggly. Don't worry, I took pictures. So are you coming with me to Mum and Dad's for brunch?"

Scor's mouthed dropped open. Bloody bastard was blackmailing him...

"If you don't want to, I can just tell everyone we know how you kept going on about how pretty I am and we can call it even."

"Shut up!" he huffed. "I was drunk!"

Albus just laughed and shoved him off him playfully before standing up. "Get dressed- we're expected in an hour."


End file.
